Blending
by LovelySheree
Summary: Uzumaki is a powerful last name. Not only do they have an abundance of chakra, but they have the ability to learn any jutsu, including Bloodline Jutsus. Kazumi, Naruto and Sakura's daughter is asked to perform the banished jutsu of Time Travel and finds herself falling into the past. With her memories fading along with the future, how will she escape the past? -LovelySheree
1. Chapter 1

**Blending**

**Hm…. new story guys. :P Again, NOT giving up on any other stories… just simply putting another idea out there… or here… I guess it's here. So... yep.**

**I command thee to enjoy thy word that ye shall read. **

**Blending**

"Kazumi, come down stairs!" Sakura called up the stairs, walking back to the kitchen to fix up some normal looking food, which is something Sakura rarely accomplished with her "fabulous" cooking skills.

Steps could be heard racing above, thumps and bumps and clanks rang across the floor above before a blood-red head poked her head into the room, casually taking a piece of toast from the counter and eating it.

"Sorrwy moum, butsh I' ahm ah-" Kazumi swallowed her toast, "growing girl. I need my beauty sleep," she teased, grabbing her bag and racing out the door. "I'll see you when I get back from my mission, mom! Tell dad I said, bye!" she hollered before closing the door.

Kazumi, 13 years old, medical but preferably combat-nin. Short blood-red hair, bright green eyes, hair pulled back into a ponytail. Some bangs hung in front of her face, but the race to the woods to get to her waiting team seemed to hurry her enough so that they were only blowing in the wind. She hopped past bustling people and squeezed past slow ones. She was never one for patience, and yet her team must have an abundance. She usually was a few minutes late due to her alarm not being loud enough to hear. She busted through the clearing and came to a screeching stop when she was face to face with her mentor.

"Makoto-sensei!" she said, waving her hands back to keep her balance. "I'm so sorry! My alarm _never _goes off! I set it I swear-" she glanced around the clearing, "Where are the others, sensei?"

Makoto Sarutobi, a tall man with spiked black hair that shot up in the back with golden-tan skin. He was considered one of the strongest jounin out there, and personally trained by the best strategist alive, Shikamaru Nara, though Makoto had great Shinobi blood in his veins already. He was a descendent from the third Hokage, the old man was his grandfather, but he never met him. Shikamaru would always tell him stories of his father's journeys with his old team. He was a great hero, so Makoto heard. But all this said, Makoto wasn't someone to mess around with. Though punishments were not something he loved to give out, a fair 200 laps around the village wasn't ever out of the question…

"They actually already started on the mission," he said casually, pulling a lighter out and watching the flame strike into the air and slowly wave in the breeze.

Kazumi slumped, "Oh," she said dejectedly, "I guess that means I've packed for nothing." She sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. "So what, 200 laps?" she asked, hopeful that he would let her slide.

"Actually," he began putting the lighter away and met her eye, "You'll be doing something else," he said with a smile. His smile was one that would charm the ladies, and the bad part about it was he knew he was cool enough to charm them. Of course, learning from Shikamaru made your movements and facial expressions quite stoic, so it was a sight to see a genuine smile.

But this did not settle Kazumi's pit in her stomach.

"Uhm, I suppose you don't mean more laps?" she asked, suddenly stiff.

He shook his head, "No, nothing like that, Kazumi. You'll be doing a mission with me," he said with complete seriousness.

She perked up at this, "What?" she asked. "What do you mean with me? I'm usually not the one who works best with you, considering your strategies and brains and well... my-" her hands had been moving to explain herself, but they stopped mid sentence and fell to her side, "not brains?" she said aloud, wondering if that was the correct use of words.

It wasn't true, she had brains. In fact, she rivaled her mother in many academic areas and medical knowledge. Of course, her mother's experience was something that she'd probably never obtain, but she found hope in the fact that maybe she'd be able to get there one day. She just didn't necessarily enjoy strategies. Something her brother actually did enjoy. He was younger and still in the academy though, so he never thought much of it.

"Nonsense," Makoto chuckled. "You have Uzumaki blood, your hair is proof enough- and not just that, but your attitude as well. Tell me, Kazumi, has your father and mother told you much of the Uzumaki blood line?" she asked.

She nodded. Of course they had, it was something she was always curious about since she seemed to be more of an Uzumaki than a Haruno. Or Namikaze for that matter, since that was her family name. "Yeah, he said that they had a lot of Chakra. Another advantage is their ability to learn a jutsu quickly due to their large amounts of chakra."

Makoto nodded, "And you said you didn't have a brain." He shook his head in amusement and knocked her forehead. "One of the greatest things they can do is learn family jutsus," he said.

"Everyone can learn family jutsus, sensei. It's part of their heritage, hence _family jutsu,_" she said matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes, "Troublesome," he mumbled. He stood tall above her and crossed his arms, "I mean you can learn _other _family jutsus. Like, you can learn the Yamanaka's Mind-Reading Jutsu, and you can learn the Nara's Shadow-Chasing Jutsu, things like that."

Her eyes widened, "I can?" she said astonished.

"Well, we'll see if you actually can or not. That's why we'll be staying here on a little mission and learning if you can get a jutsu down." He pulled a scroll from his back and carefully undid that hold that kept it rolled up.

"What jutsu, sensei?"

He flipped the scroll out and turned it to her. "The Time-Travel Jutsu."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"But-"

"It's a banished jutsu… I know." He sighed and pulled the scroll back to him and scanned over it for the hundredth time.

She shook her head, "Why should I learn it?" she asked. It was tempting, and this jutsu would be able to fix _so many things. _But she knew where misguided temptation got someone, and it wasn't good.

Makoto leaned next to her on the tree, "My father…" he began, "My father was a good man. A _great _man. And I've never met him. Mind you, Shikamaru tells me stories of him, even about my grandfather, but Kazumi…" he turned to meet her and their eyes connected. "Stories aren't enough."

She looked down at her hands that were in front of her, "So you want me to go back and save him?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

There was a long silence, but then she spoke up again. "Sensei, even _if _I get the jutsu down and save your father somehow, it won't save this time. It will only alternate the universe I travel to."

"I know," he breathed out, "But I'm tired of this pattern of trial and error. We could change that- _you _could change that! By saving the other universe, it will set back the others, and the others before _that _one! Everything will be…"

"Okay," Kazumi finished for him. "Trust me, I doubt things would go okay," she said.

He nodded, "I know. I know, and this is probably selfish of me- something shameful for a jounin to even consider-"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it. I'll go back in time, I'll learn this jutsu, I'll save your father, I'll make things right." Her vow seemed to make the air stand still, "I promise." She looked at him and grinned, "And I don't go back on my word."

Proud admiration could be seen in Makoto's eyes as he gleamed at his student. "And you're much like your father. Rebellious and humble," he laughed. "Let's get looking at this jutsu then, yes?"

xXxXx

The Hokage office was normally a quiet and peaceful place. An environment calm enough for a good focus and a productive mind was necessary for the leader of the village. And it was like that today, just like the other and more to come. Peaceful and quiet, calm and productive. Surprisingly enough, Naruto Namikaze actually was a productive man when he sat in his chair. He had grown up a lot since he accepted the Hokage's seat. He was asked to be a good leader and a great Hokage, and a great Hokage he was.

He had accomplished all his dreams. He found hope in every day and it spread across his village to others and across the seas. Simple acts of kindness could go far in the ninja world, and he was finally beginning to accomplish world peace, just as his mentor, his father, and the old lady wanted. Peace.

"Hokage-sama," a voice rang through the hall, urgency filled Naruto's head as he looked up from his desk where he was secretly zoning. Paperwork was done, but if they knew that, they'd find more work for him.

"What is it, Kiko?" Naruto asked, sitting strait up and looking at his assistant.

She took a breath and then presented herself formally and put her arms to her side. "It's Makoto," she said. "There's something wrong. He was on the mission with Daisuke and Kataru but when we asked around for them after their mission, they weren't anywhere in the village!"

Naruto sighed, "It's probably Kazumi, she most likely found some trouble that they all shuffled into like usual."

Kiko shook her head, "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I do not believe that is the case."

"Then what is it you think is going on?" he asked, leaning back in his chair as if to say "give it your best shot". He had heard crazy things about his daughter's squad and he doubted today would be anything bigger to top it.

"That's the thing, sir. I have no idea what they are doing or where they are. Normally I can keep tabs on them, and I'm a fast ninja mind you, but they were no where near the village. I can't sense their chakra and I can't find them anywhere."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Daughter. No chakra. Gone. Nowhere to be found. No sensei. No guardian. No teammates. _Where. Is. My. Daughter._

"What?" he asked calmly, despite his actual thoughts.

"Team Makoto is nowhere to be found."

Now it was time to get serious.

"I want ANBU around the village ASAP. I need five jounin searching for their trail- get Kiba Inuzuka on that! Make sure no one leaves or come into this village. I want any leads now! We are currently on lockdown," Naruto walked out the door with his Hokage rob floating behind him. His commanding voice could be heard throughout the halls and shuffles of hectic ninja began to make themselves known in the Hokage building.

Kiko sighed, "Maybe I should have said it a bit lighter…"

So much for peaceful.

xXxXx

It was dark. Cold. Heavy. Empty. It was… strange. Kazumi opened her eyes only to close them again when a blinding white light shone all around. She forced her arm above her vision and squinted tightly to try and see her surroundings.

"Kazumi," Makoto's voice could be heard.

"Wh… what?" she asked, her voice cracking. _ How long had I been out?_

Makoto held out his hand and Kazumi barely saw it as she reached out to grab it. He pulled her up and looked strait at her. "Kazumi, you're in a limbo."

"Lim… what now?" she mumbled as she wobbled on her feet.

"Limbo. A place between reality and possibilities. It lies between every universe… and you need to pass though," he said calmly.

"Me? What about you?" she asked, suddenly aware to her surroundings. It was all just white. Just bright and never ending whiteness. "Aren't you coming with me, Makoto-sensei?"

Makoto shook his head, "I'm not. This isn't something my body can't handle…" he said, flickering his lighter.

"So I'm going to the past by myself?" she asked surprised her voice didn't shake. It wasn't confidence that kept her in place, it was simply curiosity.

The Sarutobi paced around the whiteness for a brief moment before turning back to his student. "Listen, when you pass through Limbo, you'll have your memories. However, the longer you stay in the past, the more and more you'll lose yourself. Understood?"

"Loose myself? Makoto-sensei, what do you mean?" Kazumi stood still, her hands flexed into fists at her side.

"You will slowly lose your memory, as if going mad, and simply become part of the past. Nothing less, nothing more." He turned around and walked towards nothing, though there wasn't anything to walk towards. "By a weeks time, your memory will be completely gone. You'll slowly lose small things, like what you did before you came to the past, and then you'll begin to lose memories of family, friends, loved ones… everything will vanish from your mind."

Kazumi's stomach suddenly felt hollow, dread replacing her blood, running though her body as if alive itself. "Wha… lose my memory? In a week? How will I know how to get back? How will I remember _to _get back!?" she panicked.

"Simple," Makoto shrugged, tossing her a bracelet. "So long as you wear this, you won't forget your purpose of travel. It will hold your dearest memories, a total of three- no less, no more. So long as it _never _comes off your wrist, you won't forget. Kazumi you can't let this into the wrong hands or you may never see your family, your friends, your life... ever again."

She nodded, "Okay. So how to I get back?" she asked, grabbing the bracelet and putting it on. "And how do I know what memories will get in here?" she asked, looking at the clunky black and green bracelet. It was made of leather, strong and awkward, but it did the job. Or she hopped it would.

"Press the emerald on top, insert chakra, and think of three memories to seal in there. So long as you wear it, you'll always know about those three memories." Makoto ran a hand through his hair, "As for getting back," he sighed. "You'll have to get the time travel scroll and reverse the technique. It's simple really, you just have to use your chakra, but spin it the opposite direction when putting the seal on the ground."

Kazumi nodded, "Got it."

"Okay, think of a time… just before Sikamaru and my father went on the mission with Ino and Choji, and you'll transport into the nearest universe. Be careful, alright?"

She nodded again, "Of course, sensei."

She closed her eyes and let the timelines float through her head. Just as she chose a moment, her head felt light and her body seemed to float from the ground. When she tried to open her eyes, she found that she couldn't, or when she did… she was only met for more darkness. A sense of peacefulness overcame the dread that was running in her veins and calmed her into a lulling sleep. And till she awoke, she lived in her dreams.

Makoto smirked as he watched Kazumi disappear. His hands rose to his face and he began fiddling with his headband. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. When they opened again, they were blood red with a black pattern centered inside them. They started spinning and his clothes turned black as a mask began covering his fave.

"Kakashi…" he whispered. "Rin shall be saved," he hissed. Only one blood-lusted eye shown through the single hole in the white and black mask and as it closed, he too began to disappear…

xXxXx

**So they're back in time… And I wonder who Makoto really was? *wink wink***

**Anyway, suggestions are always appreciated as well as advice. This is a little bit more of a technical time travel. Naruto and Sakura (past and future) will be included, but I didn't set that into this. This was mainly them getting into the past… and as for "Makoto"… you'll find out more about that. As well as Kazumi's teammates, Daisuke and Kataru. You'll know what's up with everything eventually and if I ever leave something out, tell me! It's valuable to have every piece to the puzzle.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys! **

**-LovelySheree **


	2. Chapter 2

**So not too much attention on this story. Of course, time travel stories are out there in popularity so I didn't expect too much. Normally I say this in the first chapter, but I'll say it now; I may be changing the title/summery. So just in case, because you may not find it again, I'm warning you. Anyway, that's about it… thanks for reading this!**

**Blending **

Quietness, it was peaceful. Something she was used to. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the misty air swept around her feet. Unusual was the word she'd put to her surroundings, but for some reason, she didn't question it. The sky was a bright blue and the grass was a perfect green, nothing storage about it, but it was as if everything seemed too perfect.

Yet she didn't question it.

Suddenly, images were thrown at her and she struggled to stay standing. First her father, then her mother, then her little brother. Soon after she saw her old life, her old friends, her history, and then she saw her sensei, her purpose… and she realized why she was here.

Voices began to whisper in her head. _Save my father. Save the world. Become a hero… _They grew louder and louder. _Don't forget. Don't forget us. Remember us… everything… _Suddenly her head felt as if it were about to explode, voices whispering and images flooding her mind. _Asuma. Save Asuma. Don't forget. Don't forget us. Remember… _

She wobbled to her knees just simply zoning at the floor. Her face grew stoic but her mind continued to race. Her hands shook and her body wavered but her face stood still, unchaining, unflinching. The images suddenly stopped coming and the voices stopped lulling inside her and relief washed over her body and covered her bones as if a warm, yet cool blanket.

She stood up her face confident and her green eyes blazing. "I am Kazumi Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm here to save Asuma. My parents are Naruto and Sakura Namikaze. I do not live in the past. I come from the future." She took a deep breath and let her tense arms relax.

"I am Kazumi Namikaze," she said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

xXxXx

_Past_

Sakura was walking around the woods, something she always enjoyed doing, but very rarely got around to it. It was a sunny afternoon, not too hot, not too cold. Perfect would be a word to describe it, and that's why she didn't find it at all odd when she saw someone taking a nap near a tree. Normally, Sakura would ignore them and be on her way, but something made her stop and stare at the sleeping figure.

She was pretty, something that stirred jealousy inside the pink haired kunoichi. The figure's red hair was pulled back and stood out again't the grass. Her hands were flailed to her sides and her feet were crossed at the ankles, an unusual sleeping position. This was more of a position you would find wounded or killed ninja in, not a dazing napper.

Unfamiliarity struck her, but an eery feeling of connection passed by when she saw her peaceful sleeping face. _Who is she? _Sakura knelt down and made sure the girl was breathing correctly. Being a medical-nin, she found nothing wrong with her health, but something told her to wait. To stay…

Suddenly, the girl's eyes shot open, they were like green fire, ready to take on anything. The feeling of connection pasted though Sakura's body again, and thin time it stayed a second longer.

"Who are you?" She didn't want to pry, but honestly, what else would she say?

The girl's eyes widened and it seemed as if her breath was caught in her throat. "Uh-" she stopped, looking around and then back to Sakura. "I'm in the hidden Leaf Village, correct?" she asked, recognizing the tree she was by. It was different, smaller and younger, but the shape and leaves seemed to be the same.

"Yes, why would you ask that? You were lying here after all," Sakura pointed out, looking at the girl with a new curiosity. "You didn't answer my question though…"

The girl looked up, and mentally she replied _Kazumi _but her mouth said differently. "Naomi," she said.

Sakura looked down the the girl's left arm. "You're a ninja here… I've never seen you around here before." Strange considering she was a medical ninja. Usually everyone has stopped to visit someone… even it just a citizen.

Mentally cursing at herself for bring her headband, tied on her arm, Kazumi simply shrugged it off. "Actually, it was a gift from my dad." Technically true. Her dad was the Hoakge and the Hokage basically gave them their headbands. Loop holes were nice when lying.

"Your father? Was he from this village?" Sakura asked, again regretting her forwardness. Naruto was rubbing off on her…

Kazumi shook her head, "No. But please, I would like to speak to the Hokage if I may," she said, beginning to stand up.

Sakura crossed her arms and stood up as well, "Is there something going on?"

"That's for me to know," Kazumi said, awkwardness filling her bones for talking smack to her "mother". It was strange, but it felt like a normal conversation. However, the knowledge she held made her innocence of the situation disappear. "I don't mean to be rude, but it's a precious matter."

Sakura merely nodded and began to walk down the path along side the strange girl. Without thinking, Sakura had turned her head to study her. She was tall, but shorter than her. Then again, she was younger than her as well. Maybe by two years? She couldn't tell. Her eyes were bright, and they held something that she was sure she's seen before. Not stubbornness. Not headstrong will. Determination. It was determination. Something she found in her teammate's eyes quite often…

Her eyes fell onto the young kunoichi's wrist that held a bulky bracelet. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the object. Normally, bracelets were not that uncommon, but it seemed to stand out much more than one would like on her bare arms.

"Another gift," Kazumi replied smoothly, her other hand subconsciously covering the bracelet.

Sakura huffed at the girl's plain answers, but simply kept her mind to herself. So be it if it was a silent walk. That's what she originally wanted anyway.

xXxXx

They reached the Hokage's office and Sakura gave it a loud knock. With Tsunade as Hokage, you tended to have to knock hard, otherwise she may continue sleeping…

There was a shuffle behind the door and a few grumbles. After another few moments, her voice sounded way through the door, "Come in."

Sakura opened the door and politely let Kazumi in first. Honestly, her grudge still stood with the girl for her unwilling attitude, but they were in the presence of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura began, "A visitor would like to see you." She nodded towards Kazumi.

Kazumi took a step forward, quietly looking back at Sakura and then back to Tsunade. She couldn't keep this act up forever, she was practically losing it now. She knew she had to tell someone and quiet frankly, the only one to tell was… Tsunade. "Please," she started, "I'd like to speak…" She looked over her shoulder at Sakura who seemed to be a little reluctant to bringing her here. "Privately," she added.

Again, Sakura shot her a look, something that Kazumi was far too familiar with.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "And why should I trust you? For all I know you want to make me some offer. You would be here to _blackmail _me. Tell me why, and I'll give you an answer."

Kazumi was quiet at first, not sure what to leak out to her mother. Asuma's mission was no secret, and telling that he may be in danger shouldn't be anything horrible to give away… "Asuma Sarutobi, he's on a mission correct?"

Tsunade gave her a look, "No. But he was going to go on one tomorrow," she said.

Kazumi's eyes brightened with hope. "Don't send him! Or his team. Don't send anyone!" she said, hoping that this could solve the problem.

Tsunade's look didn't change, she still seemed unsure wether to trust her or not. But her hand lifted and she looked at Sakura. "Please," she pointed to the door.

Sakura's face twisted, but without argument, she left and closed the door behind her.

Tsunade slowly descended her arm from her pointed position and began to lock her fingers together over her desk. "Tell me, is it the Akasuki?"

Akasuki. Another foe that her father defeated with the help of many friends. She almost forgot about the enemies that are still lurking about in this timeline… "I… yes. The Akasuki will run into Asuma and the rest of his team and will die."

Tsunade was quiet for a while, "Now why should I trust this information. You're not a ninja of the leaf, yet you wear that band on your arm. You aren't around here at all… I've never even seen you. Once."

"You see… it's hard to explain, just make sure no one goes on that mission. If only my dad came…" she mumbled the last part, but Tsunade heard it.

"Who's your father?" She asked, obviously interested. "You seem familiar. I may know him,"

"You've run into a lot of people Tsunade, it's possible someone just looked like me-"

"That's _Hokage-sama _to you, girl." Tsunade's bark, almost worse than her bite. And her bite being an extremely powerful fist to your face. Kazumi wasn't taking any chances.

She scratched the back of her head and gave an embarrassed grin. "Sorry, sorry. You see- ah… I'm not from here- or… I guess I _am _from here. Just not _here _here. Like… uhhh- geez this is hard to explain."

Tsunade watched Kazumi's awkward argument go on and on… there was only one person who kept popping into her head, as if a plague in her mind. "Kushina,"

Kazumi stopped her rambling and looked up, "What?" Her arms were frozen mid air and her head tilted wither her full attention on the slug sage.

"Kushina Uzumaki… I knew her well. And- I can't help but see her… in so many ways… in you," she said, as if stunned. Tsunade cleared her throat and gave a quick shake to her head. "Are you related to her? Maybe you're an Uzumaki?"

Kazumi straitened herself and gave a confident nod. "My name is Kazumi Uzumaki Namikaze."

Silence. The room was full of it.

"The only Namikaze I know of is Minato, more commonly known as the Fourth Hokage. And last I checked, he sacrificed himself to save this village." Tsuande somehow kept her voice smooth and stable.

"But you and I both know there's another Namikaze out there," Kazumi smirked, "And it just so happens he's also an Uzumaki."

There was a wave of tension that seemed to crash into the room, sending chills down both Tsunade and Kazumi's back. In a swift movement, Tsunade stood up, her hands slammed to the table. "Just what are you suggesting?" she asked dangerously.

Without fear wavering her voice and with complete confidence, Kazumi replied, "My knowledge of this time line… of the true events on that one night… I might just even know more than you."

"What about that night?" Tsunade said quickly, making sure this girl was actually talking about what she thought she was.

"The Nine Tail's Jinchuuriki. Naruto Uzumaki- or shall I say, Naruto Namikaze?" Kazumi said, daring enough to sit down in the chair across from the Hokage. "I know him well, but he doesn't know me at all… yet."

"Who are you?" Tsunade glared at the girl. "No one knows of that day, even I was withheld from certain information. A child like you? How would you know _anything _about that day?"

Kazumi was quiet for a while, just staring right back into Tsunade's eyes. "Because I'm his daughter." Bluntness was something she was good at.

"Minato and Kushina's!? You're younger than _Naruto _and they died the day he was _born _-"

"No, I'm _Naruto's _daughter." she clarified.

Funny how silence seemed so common in this room… maybe they should have opened a window because it was seemingly eating them alive.

"What?" Tsunade hissed, leaning down onto her chair and staring wide eyed at Kazumi.

Kazumi took a deep breath. "Perhaps you forgot, but Uzumaki's have a bloodline. In fact, it's one of the most powerful bloodline limits- even higher than the Sharingan. And Uzumaki can perform _any _jutsu. Even if it's another clan's blood limit. It was one of the main reasons the Uzumaki clan was destroyed… and the only reason that I got here."

Tsunade kept staring wide eyed at the girl. It explained everything, it explained why she looked so much like Kushina. It explained why she say Naruto's attitude in places. It explained _every_thing. "_Time _Travel?" And the sad thing was that she knew it was completely possible. "But it's forbidden!"

Kazumi just smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, and I'l be dead by my mother and father's hands when I get home. But my sensei told me to come back in time to save his father… to set a good timeline to the rest of the universes."

"Asuma… Asuma's child? He sent you back in time?"

"Well he showed the jutsu and I learned it. No one knows I'm here but him and … well you now I guess." Kazumi leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. "But you can't tell anyone. Otherwise it could go bad. Considering my mom or dad could never get together and me being here is a danger in itself."

Tsunade nodded, agreeing with her logic. "But you only came here to save Asume? That's it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, saving a life is a big deal. Half of it was out of spite and curiosity, you know, to see if I could actually do it. But mostly because Asuma was in danger. His death did a tole on Shikamaru…"

"You shouldn't have come back to alter the past, you know." Tsunade took in a deep breath, "I guess that's all you're here to say? Drop this on me and the what… just go back?"

Kazumi laughed slightly and nodded, "Guess so. Look I don't mean to be impolite, but that's the only reason I'm here. I mean, sight seeing wouldn't make sense considering I live here in the future. I've been in this exact office so many times I've lost count," she said, pointing out that there was no other reason for her to stay.

Tsunade laced her fingers together. "How will you get back?"

"I just have to reverse the jutsu."

"What idiot told you that?" Tsunade asked, looking up at her.

Kazumi gave her a deadpanned look. "My sensei…"

Tsunade scoffed, "Then he's a baka. If you change this universe, there will be no universe for you to return to," Tsunade explained.

"No, the universes never depend on each other. There are alternate things that could happen to define something later on. For instance, you've never worn a red over coat. It's always been a beige-green color."

Tsunade looked down at her coat, "What do you mean? I've always had this."

Exactly, in our universe you don't. There are different things that get played out. Like, maybe my mom would be a guy and my dad would be a girl. He could even end up with another woman. Each universe is completely independent. They work by themselves. I just have to reach my universe and ride the worm hole back into my time," Kazumi explained, as if an expert.

"So you've got brains," Tsuande mused.

"Well my mom was one to study. I guess it rubbed off on me," she grinned.

Tsunade only smiled back, a hopeful gleam in her eye for the future to come. "Then why not you get the jutsu done in here, that way there are no prying eyes."

Kazumi agreed, making the hand signs and forcing chakra carefully around her body. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

But only the blackness of her closed eyes welcomed her.

"What?" she opened her eyes and stopped the jutsu, "I can't reach it."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Your universe?"

"No," Kazumi shook her head. "I can't reach Limbo. The places between universes," she explained.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "You've lost your ticket home," she breathed out. "What happened to it?"

"Someone destroyed it. It's the only explanation," she whispered.

"But, destroying Limbo means…"

"Breaking the barriers of the timelines… yeah…" Kazumi's face fell and her hopeful expression was gone. "All the times are going to crash together if I can't stop it."

xXxXx

**Haha! PLOT TWIST! Actually this was my plan… I hope I'll be able to keep up with this story. It's fun to write!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys! **

**Penny for your thoughts?**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
